Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine
by Becca Ainsley
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching at Kadic and when the Lyoko Warriors set up dates for the occasion, it seems XANA is always there to destroy the love. Can the Lyoko Warriors stop XANA, save Valentine's Day, and get that special Valentine's kiss?
1. And A Lovely Bet Is Made

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

**And a Lovely Bet is Made  
><strong>

"And that students is the difference between cytokinesis in an animal cell and a plant cell. Any questions?" asked Ms. Hertz.

She turned from the chalkboard to see her students bored of her lesson except for Jeremy Belpois and Aelita Schaffer who were taking diligent notes.

The rest of the students were either sleeping, daydreaming, or texting under their tables.

Ms. Hertz rolled her eyes and walked over to her desk. She picked up a pile of textbooks and slammed them. Her whole class was startled and jumped.

"Nice to see you're awake!" Ms. Hertz said. "Now I expect a two page essay on cytokinesis and mitosis and meiosis on my desk tomorrow!"

The bell trilled and the class groaned at their homework assignment as they walked out the classroom.

Jeremy and Aelita walked out on campus and waited for their other friends Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia, and new friend Dani Van Hansen.

"This essay is lame!" complained Odd. "I'm not doing it!"

"Well you kinda deserve after dozing off in class," replied Ulrich.

"You're one to talk! You were daydreaming and looking out the window the whole time," scoffed Aelita.

"And Dani was texting the whole time as usual," added Jeremy.

"What was that?" Dani asked when she heard her name.

"No, no, don't mind us," said Odd. "Focus on your cell phone then your actual friends."

The friends walked towards their hangout spot at the bench on campus and took a break. Other students were hanging out and mingling.

"Sorry but my friends back at my old school were telling me awesome news," Dani said with a smile.

"What's going on?" asked Ulrich.

"My friends are going to the _Nous Sommes Les Garcons_ concert for Valentine's Day!" Dani squealed.

"Oh my gosh what?!" screeched a familiar voice. From behind a tree popped out Sissi Delmas. She rushed to the bench where the five were hanging.

"Sissi, were you eavesdropping?!" Jeremy asked.

Sissi ignored Jeremy's question and spoke to Dani. "Your friends are going to the NSLG Valentine concert?!"

"Yes! They got tickets last month and they bothered to tell me now!" Dani explained.

"No way!" squealed Sissi. "How did they get tickets?! The Valentine concert is to die for!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Ulrich stopping the excitingly squealing girls. "What are you talking about?"

"How do you not know what we're talking about?!" Dani shrieked.

"Well I know who NSLG is but what's the big deal with their Valentine concert?" said Ulrich.

"The NSLG Valentine concert is one of the biggest concerts of the year! It's to die for!" replied Sissi.

"Yea! They were voted one of the most romantic places to have a date," Dani explained. "They have music, dancing, dinner; its amazing!"

"Why? What's the big deal?" Odd asked. "It's just Valentine's Day."

"JUST VALENTINE'S DAY?!" gasped Sissi, Dani, and Aelita.

"Well isn't it?" said Jeremy.

"No it is not!" said Sissi defensively. "It's the most beautiful holiday ever!"

"Oh please, it's just a dumb holiday," Jeremy replied. "Why have one day to tell the person you love that you love them? You should tell them everyday."

"Exactly! I agree with Jeremy," Ulrich added.

"Me too!" agreed Odd.

"Oh please!" scoffed Aelita. "None of you would understand how important Valentine's Day is to a girl cause you guys never had a girlfriend."

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy hid their blushing faces.

"You've never had girlfriends?" Dani asked. "No wonder you guys don't get Valentine's!"

"And what, you've had enough boyfriends to get Valentine's Day?" snapped Ulrich.

"Actually yes," Dani replied. "Jordan, Jake, and Darren."

"Wait, you've had three boyfriends?" asked Odd nervously.

"Yea," answered Dani. "Jordan for three months, Jake for seven months, and Darren for a year."

"You were able to hold a guy for a year?!" gasped Sissi.

Dani rolled her eyes taking Sissi's statement as an insult.

"I think Sissi means how were you able to be with him for a year without fighting or drama?" explained Aelita trying to reword Sissi's statement.

"He did little things like good morning texts, flowers on random days, fancy dates; he was the best." Dani replied. "But this isn't about me, it's about you guys."

"Alright alright," said Ulrich. "How do you want to prove us wrong?"

"I got it!" Sissi replied. She pulled in Dani and Aelita and told them her plan. A smile crept on Dani and Aelita's faces.

"I don't like this," Jeremy whispered to Ulrich and Odd.

"Okay! Here's the deal," Dani started to explain. "You must ask your crush out for a Valentine's date."

"Is that it?" Odd laughed. "That's easy! Start lining up ladies!"

"Hey Odd, Dani said the bet was to ask out your crush, not some random chick," Ulrich told him with a smile. Odd hit Ulrich in the arm.

"And we'll be sure to document said date because Dani and I and Yumi when we tell her we'll be joining you guys," Aelita futhered explained.

"What? But that'll be totally weird!" Ulrich replied.

"And besides we barely have enough money for an expensive date," Jeremy added.

"No problem," Sissi said. "My father is friends with the manager at 'Le fete' and I can get you tables."

"Thanks Sissi," Aelita replied. "So it's settled. You guys will-."

"Whoa whoa wait!" Jeremy interjected. "What do we get when we win this deal?"

"'When you win?'" Dani repeated. "So you agree to do this?"

"Sure, but what's the prize?" asked Ulrich.

"How about the girls have to buy your meals for a week?" Sissi cackled.

"What? That'll cost us a fortune!" Aelita said. "I thought you were actually being nice to us this time."

"No way!" Sissi scoffed. "I'll make plans just to see you guys humiliate each other, not to be nice!" Sissi walked away and the gang rolled their eyes.

"So do we have a deal?" Dani asked. She extended her hand for an official handshake. Aelita did the same.

Ulrich shook Dani and Aelita's hand followed by Odd and Jeremy.

"You got yourself a deal," agreed Ulrich.


	2. Three Days Left

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**Three Days Left  
><strong>

_**February 11**_

Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremy were hanging out in Jeremy's room discussing the bet they had just made with Aelita and Dani.

"Why did we put ourselves into this?" groaned Jeremy. "It's ridiculous!"

"Excuse me Einstein, but it was you who agreed to it first," replied Ulrich.

"Scientists like me have no time for Valentine's," said Jeremy. "I need to focus on Lyoko and defeating XANA."

"Oh stop Jeremy!" Odd said. "You're just saying that so you won't have to ask Aelita on a date!"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Jeremy turning towards his computer to hide his blushing face.

"We're not idiots Jeremy," replied Ulrich. "You've had a crush on Aelita since the beginning of time."

"Okay, that's an over-exaggeration," Jeremy said.

"AHA! So you admit it!" said Odd jumping to his feet. Jeremy's face blushed more.

"This bet is a joke!" Jeremy interjected. "I really am busy. I don't have time for dates."

"Excuses excuses!" Odd replied. "Just suck it up! You can spare one evening. And Valentine's Day is on Friday so I'd like to go out."

"I agree," Ulrich agreed. "Dropping out Jeremy?"

"No way!" shouted Odd. "If Jeremy drops out then we have to pay up!"

The room fell quiet for a minute. Jeremy was obviously thinking about something and Ulrich and Odd waited for his response.

"I have an idea," chirped Jeremy. "To satisfy Odd, our wallets, and the girls."

"What is it?" asked Ulrich.

"We ask out the girls," said Jeremy. Odd and Ulrich had confused looks. "You don't get it do you?"

"Of course not," Odd replied. "We don't, can't, and will never understand your weird Einstein brain."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and furthered explained. "If we ask out Aelita, Yumi, and Dani and treat them to an awesome night, they'll totally drop the bet!"

"That's genius!" Odd cheered. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and hugged it. "Don't worry baby, no one will be taking money from you at all."

"But wait," said Ulrich. "How does that satisfy you? Didn't you just say didn't have time?"

"XANA can wait another day," Jeremy said closing his laptop.

"Ohh... So this plan is just for you to get a fancy night with Aelita huh?" Odd said slyly. Ulrich chuckled.

"Hey, Not gonna lie," Jeremy said strutting to the door. "I think its time for me to embrace Valentine's Day." He walked out his room and down the hall.

Ulrich and Odd looked each other and followed their friend out the door.

* * *

><p>"This bet is ridiculous!" Yumi said. "No offense, but did you guys have nothing better to do?"<p>

Yumi, Aelita, and Dani were hanging out in Dani and Aelita's dorm room and the two had just told Yumi about the bet with the boys.

"Hey! It was originally Sissi's idea!" Dani replied.

"Good point," Yumi said. "So what do we benefit from this?"

"The satisfaction of watching them lose," Aelita replied.

"Wait a minute," said Yumi. "You said they had to ask out their real crushes right? Not some random girl?"

"That's right," answered Aelita.

"Then I hope you have a pretty dress ready!" Yumi chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Aelita asked.

"We all know that Jeremy is crazy about you and you're crazy about Jeremy," Yumi explained. "Of course he's gonna ask you."

Aelita thought about it for a minute while Dani was trying to hide her giggles.

"That's a ridiculous idea," Aelita said trying to deny it.

"You're not in the clear either Yumi!" replied Dani. "What about you and Ulrich?"

"Me and Ulrich have discussed our past before and its better that we not do anything relationship-wise," Yumi answered.

Suddenly a door knock interrupted the girls' conversation. Aelita got up to answer the door. She bent down, picked something up, and closed the door.

She held a vase full of bright colored daisies in her arms and read a small white card that sat atop the bouquet.

"Whoa, whose flowers are those?" Yumi asked.

"From Jeremy no doubt," Dani said nudging Yumi.

"Unless Jeremy calls me 'Dani', I don't think so," said Aelita. She handed the flowers to Dani.

"Who's it from?" asked Dani.

"Doesn't say," Aelita replied. "So it looks like someone's got a secret admirer!"

"Well they are super pretty!" Dani chirped. "I'm gonna get them some more water." Dani walked out the room carrying the vase to the bathroom.

Yumi and Aelita waited until the door shut and Yumi whispered, "Does she have any idea they're from Odd?"

"She will soon when he asks her out to dinner," Aelita replied.


	3. Two Days Left

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Two Days Left  
><strong>

_**February 12 - Morning  
><strong>_

The alarm clock blinked and buzzed 6:30 AM. Dani rolled over and slammed the clock. Her and Aelita rose from their sleep.

"Ugh... I hate mornings!" Dani groaned.

"Agreed," Aelita replied.

Suddenly phone chime rang throughout their room. It was Dani's. She took her phone off the bedside table and read the text.

"Who's texting you at 6:30 in the morning?" Aelita asked.

"Odd," Dani replied. She showed the text to Aelita. The text read : "_Good Morning :)_"

"That's cute," Aelita said with a smile.

"He's never done that before," Dani added. "I'll text him back."

"We can ask him about it later," Aelita replied. She tossed a towel at Dani. "Now hurry before all the showers are taken!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>February 12 - Afternoon<strong>_

Aelita and Jeremy sat in the library for their free period studying.

Jeremy sat across the table from Aelita, working on his laptop and taking glances at her.

"So has Odd told you?" Aelita said.

"Huh? What?" said Jeremy from his daze.

"I said has Odd told you," repeated Aelita.

"About what?" asked Jeremy.

"He texted 'good morning' to Dani today and they've been talking all day," explained Aelita. "He's probably gonna ask her to be his date!"

"Y-yeah," stammered Jeremy. "Finally right?" Aelita giggled and nodded and returned to her work.

_Just do it Jeremy. _Jeremy thought to himself. _Just do it!_

He could feel his hands sweat while typing on his laptop, thinking about how to ask Aelita to be his Valentine's date.

"Hey Aelita," said Jeremy. Aelita looked up. "Hey, I was wondering uhh... umm..."

"What is it Jeremy?" asked Aelita.

"Umm..." Jeremy's words couldn't come out. "Umm... nevermind." He hid behind his laptop in shame. "I'll be right back."

Jeremy got up from his seat and rushed to the hallway. He pulled out his phone and called Ulrich.

"Hello?" answered Ulrich.

"I can't do it!" Jeremy said panicky.

"Can't do what?" asked Odd.

"Great, you're both there?" Jeremy said.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Odd shouted.

"Nevermind!" replied Jeremy. "I can't do it! I can't ask Aelita!"

"HAHA! I knew it!" laughed Odd. Jeremy could hear Odd and Ulrich giving each other high-fives.

"HELP ME!" Jeremy said.

"We really can't do much at this end," replied Ulrich. "Just do you."

"Ulrich? Odd? What are you doing?" screamed the voice of a teacher.

"Gotta go!" Ulrich said. He hung up on Jeremy.

"'Just do you'?" said Jeremy. "What does that mean?"

Jeremy looked to his left to see an open classroom. He looked in to see it was empty. A smile appeared on his lips. He had an idea.

Time passed and the period was almost over. Aelita kept checking the time on her phone. Where was Jeremy?

The bell rang and other kids hanging out in the library gathered their things and left. Aelita helped Jeremy pack his laptop and left the library.

"Aelita!" said Jeremy from the empty classroom. He waved with one hand as his other hand was behind his back. Aelita rushed over.

"What were you doing? You left me there for the whole period!" Aelita said.

"That's because I was doing this," replied Jeremy. He took Aelita's hand and walked over to the center of the classroom.

On the chalkboard was a series of 0s and 1s written in a large paragraph.

"Why is there binary?" asked Aelita.

"Read it and you'll find out," answered Jeremy. He stood by the chalkboard as Aelita scanned the message.

_01010111011010010110110001101100001000000_  
><em>11110010110111101110101001000000110001001<em>  
><em>10010100100000011011010111100100100000011<em>  
><em>10110011000010110110001100101011011100111<em>  
><em>01000110100101101110011001010010011101110<em>  
><em>01100100000011001000110000101110100011001<em>  
><em>0100111111<em>

The message read: _Will you be my Valentine's date?_

Aelita's grew wide and gasped when she finished reading. Jeremy walked up to her and pulling a rose from behind his back.

"So, will you?" asked Jeremy.

"Of course!" said Aelita accepting the rose and hugging Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Dani and Odd peeked their heads around the corner of the girl's dorm hall. The coast was clear.<p>

The two tiptoed down the many halls towards Dani and Aelita's dorm room. Their room was on the east wing on the top floor of the girls' dorm.

"By the way, I really appreciated that morning text," said Dani. "Made my morning less depressing."

"No problem," Odd replied.

"Don't take this the wrong way but what's with all the texts lately?" Dani asked. "You never text me that much and we talked about the most random things."

"I mean, I guess I wanted to know you better," Odd said.

"Oh yea? What's my favorite color?" Dani asked playfully.

"Blue, the perfect robin's egg blue to be exact," Odd replies in a matter of fact. "What's mine?"

"Purple of course," said Dani. "Occasionally red and occasionally yellow. Let's try a little harder. What's my favorite food?"

"A cookie dough ice cream sundae with whip cream, chocolate chips, and a peanut butter sauce made by your grandmother," Odd said confidently.

"Nice job, and yours is practically everything," Dani said with a chuckle.

Dani and Odd crept up the stairs slowly as the stairs tend to creak.

"So what's with Darren?" asked Odd.

"Excuse me?" Dani said.

"Darren," Odd said again. "That's the name of your ex right?"

"Yes it is," Dani replied. "And what's with the curiosity?"

"Well I mean, I uhh... was interested I guess," Odd nervously replied. "I honestly never heard of anyone being with someone for a year, besides my parents. How did you manage?"

"I get it, I get it," Dani said."I know what you're trying to say."

Odd turned bright red. "Uhh... you do?"

"Of course!" said Dani. "Being teenagers its hard to believe that with all the drama, a couple can stay together for a long time,"

Odd let out a sigh of relief. "Yea yea, that's what I mean. How'd you do it?"

"Darren was really sweet," Dani explained. "He'd text me day, kinda like you did, know what I like, like you do, and was my best friend, kinda like you."

"So, could you say I'm like Darren?" Odd asked.

Dani thought for a moment and replied, "Yea, I guess so."

The two finally made it to Dani and Aelita's dorm. Dani unlocked the door and the couple slipped inside the room.

"So why exactly did you drag me here?" Odd asked as Dani locked the door.

"To find the biology paper that was due today," Dani replied rummaging through her things. "At least, I think it was due today."

Dani kept looking through her stuff while Odd quietly stood by the desk. He stuffed his hand in his pocket where a slender black box was sitting.

His fingers curled around the box feeling the velvet case. He gulped hard as his sweaty hand took out the box.

"Hey Dani?" Odd gulped.

"Yea Odd?" said Dani without turning around.

"Here," he said.

Dani turned to see the velvet box in his hand. Dani grabbed the box and opened it.

In the box laid a diamond bracelet with a small blue gem charm hanging of it.

"Odd, what is this for?" Dani gasped.

"Just a gift," Odd answered bashfully.

"I can tell," Dani chuckled. "Why?"

"I just wanted to," said Odd. "Unless you don't like it..."

"It's beautiful," Dani replied. She took the bracelet from the box and draped it over her wrist. "Thank you." She hugged Odd.

"Y-you're welcome," Odd stammered hugging back. Dani released her embrace and went for the door.

"Let's go before we get caught," Dani said. "Race you down!" She dashed out the door and down the hall.

"Aren't we supposed to be quiet?!" Odd whispered-shouted. But Dani was already far gone. Odd chuckled, closed the door, and ran for her.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and students piled out of classrooms and into the outside campus.<p>

The students mingled and hung out with their friends. Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the bench.

Ulrich was texting Odd on his phone while Yumi read a book. Ulrich stole glances at her every now and again.

_*BRING*_ Ulrich looked down at his phone to see a new text from Odd.

_You gonna ask her? _Odd's text asked.

Ulrich looked at Yumi again. She did not notice his stares and concentrated on her book.

_I don't know. _Ulrich replied.

"A-hem." Ulrich shot a look up. Yumi was clearing her throat. She looked over at Ulrich. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ulrich said. Yumi smiled and returned to her book.

_I can't do it._ Ulrich added. He looked up at Yumi once more. He should just ask her on the date, shouldn't he?

*BRING* Ulrich looked back down at his phone.

_JUST DO IT. _Odd's text read.

Ulrich sighed and gathered himself together. He's gonna do it. He's gonna do it!

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich blurted.

"Yea?" said Yumi without looking up from her book.

"I... uh... wanted to talk to you about something," Ulrich explained. "It's kind of important."

"What's up?" asked Yumi now giving him her undivided attention.

Ulrich could feel his palms sweat and his mouth get dry. Why was he so nervous? Why can't he do it?

"Umm...umm... nevermind!" Ulrich snapped.

Yumi was confused but ignored it. She returned to her book.

Ulrich let out a long sigh. "Why is it so hard to talk to you?" Ulrich muttered under his breath.

"What?" Yumi said.

"Its so hard to talk to you!" Ulrich blurted. "Why? Why?!" He jumped up from the bench and paced back and forth.

"What are you talking about it?" asked Yumi.

"Why can't I simply ask you out on a date? Why can't I ask you out on that Valentine's date?! UGH!" Ulrich said exasperatingly.

"I think you just did," Yumi giggled.

"What?" Ulrich was confused.

"You just asked me out," Yumi explained. "And I'd love to. See you later." Yumi packed her book in her backpack and walked back into school.

Ulrich plopped back down on the bench. He sneered and threw his hands behind his back.

"I knew I could do it," Ulrich scoffed.


	4. One Day Left

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

**One Day Left  
><strong>

_**February 13 - Night  
><strong>_

It was about 10 at night on February 13th.

The night was quiet and cold but that didn't stop Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd from sneaking out to the factory.

Jeremy sat at the supercomputer while Ulrich and Odd messed around in the supercomputer room.

"Hurry up Jeremy!" Odd whined. "We're getting bored!"

"Hey, if you want a nice date tomorrow let me complete the XANA scan!" Jeremy snapped back.

"Besides Odd why do you care?" Ulrich said. "You haven't even asked Dani."

"What?" Jeremy said turning to his friends. "You haven't asked her?! You're kidding! The date is tomorrow!"

"SHUT UP!" Odd screamed. "I'm trying my best!"

"Obviously not good enough," replied Ulrich. "What's keeping you so long?"

"I'm trying to impress her," said Odd.

"How so?" asked Jeremy who turned back to the supercomputer.

"It's something big, I'm not saying," Odd answered.

"Why does it have to be big anyways?" asked Ulrich.

Odd sighed and explained. "Darren."

"Who's Darren?" Jeremy said.

"Wait, Dani's ex-boyfriend?" Ulrich replied.

"Yes," Odd sighed.

"What does he have to do with anything?" Jeremy asked.

"You heard Dani the other day!" said Odd. "Flowers, extravagant gifts, texts all day, and a year long relationship!"

"And...?" said Ulrich trying to understand what Odd was getting at.

"And I can't top that!" Odd answered. "How am I supposed to make Dani mine if she's already had every girl's dream boyfriend?"

"Just be yourself is it that hard?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Yea kinda," Odd replied. Odd then let out a loud and long yawn. "I can't wait here any longer. I'm out of here."

"While you're at it make sure you ask her or we're out 50 bucks next week!" said Ulrich.

"Yea yea," Odd said. He slammed the elevator button, got inside, and hit the button to get to the main floor.

As he walked out he pulled out his phone and typed a text message.

_Meet me in the cafeteria at 11 sharp. _

_- Odd_

* * *

><p>Dani tiptoed down the empty halls of Kadic.<p>

Without the bustling students getting to their classes, the hallways seem to stretch for miles.

Dani carefully walked down the halls as the janitor had finished polishing them and Dani's shoes would squeak.

When she reached the stairs she quickly paced down them reaching the outdoor campus. She then ran to the dining hall.

The dining hall's lights were off and the door was locked. Dani pulled out her phone. The time was exactly 11. She sent a text to Odd.

_I'm here what's up?_

She waited a minute until Odd texted back.

_Look down._ Odd's message read.

Dani looked down to see a flashlight and a note.

_Door's unlocked. Use the flashlight._

_- Odd_

Dani picked up the flashlight and opened the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

She turned on the flashlight and waved it around until she pointed it down at the floor to find red rose petals. It was a trail.

Dani followed the rose petals from the front door, to the lunch line, to the back kitchen, and finally to the cafeteria. Another note was found on a table.

_Roses are red  
><em>

_Violets are blue_

_Can I take you a Valentine's date?_

Suddenly the dining hall lights came on and hundreds of bouquets of red roses appeared. Odd was standing in the middle of it all with a white rose.

"I can't really rhyme," Odd laughed.

"Odd what is this?" Dani asked.

"The note explains it all," replied Odd.

Dani read the note again. "You wanna go with me?" said Dani surprised.

"Umm... well yea," Odd anwered with blushing cheeks.

"And you had to ask me like this?" said Dani

"Yes," said Odd nervously. Dani looked around astonished by all the roses that sat on the tables, floor, chairs, and everywhere else.

"Yes," said Dani.

"What?" Odd asked.

"Yes," replied Dani. "I'll go with you tomorrow. And thanks for this." She gave Odd a big hug and his face turned red once again.

"So, how are you gonna clean this up?" Dani asked.

"Can your room fit 2,463 roses?" said Odd.


	5. Date Night

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Date Night  
><strong>

_**February 14 - Afternoon**_

It was the morning of Valentine's Day and the Lyoko gang was getting ready for their dates.

Yumi, Aelita, and Dani were hanging out in Aelita and Dani's dorm. Dani was telling her friends what happened last night.

"Oh my gosh that's so romantic!" Aelita squealed when Dani told her and Yumi what Odd did for her.

"And you said yes right?" asked Yumi.

"Well yea," Dani replied. "With something like that, you can't say no." Yumi and Aelita exchanged looks. "What?"

"What do you think of Odd?" Yumi asked.

"He's cool," said Dani.

"Just cool?" Aelita replied.

"And funny," Dani added.

"Just cool and funny?" said Yumi.

"What else do you want me to say?" Dani said. "That's what I think of him! He's cool, funny, fun to hang with, and an awesome friend."

Yumi and Aelita exchanged looks again. "Just that?" the two asked.

"What's up with you guys?" asked Dani.

"We're just curious to what you think of him," said Aelita.

"We thought you might like him," Yumi added under her breath. "Like like him."

Dani shot a look at her two friends. "What did you say?" snapped Dani.

"Nothing!" her two friends chirped at the same time.

"He's a cool guy but lately when he's near me or texts me I just feel uncomfortable," explained Dani.

"But we're all friends and fight together," Yumi said. "How can you feel uncomfortable with him?"

"I don't know," replied Dani. "He's being clingy lately. He's been texting me for four days straight, I find roses from last night everywhere I go, and he got me this diamond bracelet. It's all too much!"

"It's just his way of asking you to the date and he did," Aelita said.

"I guess," said Dani. "Why are you asking me questions about Odd? I should be asking you two about Ulrich and Jeremy!"

"Jeremy asked me out in binary," said Aelita.

"And Ulrich asked me out but didn't ask me out," replied Yumi. "So anyways back to you and Odd-."

Yumi got cut off by a loud ring. Dani dug through her pockets as the ringing came from her phone.

"Oh! Its 5:00!" squealed Dani. "Stop lazing around ladies! We gotta date to get ready for!"

* * *

><p>"Well gentlemen looks like we got some hot dates tonight and saved about a hundred bucks," said Jeremy cracking open his soda.<p>

Ulrich. Jeremy, and Odd were celebrating their win in the girls' bet with some sodas in Jeremy's dorm.

"Cheers to us!" cheered Odd opening his soda. Ulrich did the same and the three boys clinked their cans together.

"So you did end up asking Dani?" Ulrich asked Odd.

"Yup," sneered Odd. "My parents were able to send some roses last minute."

"'Some roses?'" chuckled Ulrich. "You still have thousands more stored in our dorm."

"Now now, a few thousand roses are worth it when your best friend gets a girlfriend," said Odd nudging Ulrich.

Jeremy checked his watch and gasped. "Guys it's 5:00! We gotta date to get ready for!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>February 14 - Night<em>**

'La Fete' sat on the corner of the street downtown. The tall and wide glass building was bustling with customers yearning for dinner.

Cars piled up on top of each other to get to the full parking lot of the restaurant. A line of people waited outside.

A sleek black limousine pulled to the curb of 'La fete'. People in the line popped their heads looking at who it was.

Six teenagers stepped out the car: Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Dani.

Dressed in their best, they walked straight in their restaurant and were walked to their reserved round table. The restaurant was flooded with customers.

"Here, let us help you," Jeremy said. He, Ulrich, and Odd rushed to the chairs pulling them out for their dates.

"Thanks," Aelita gushed.

"Yea, thank you," Yumi chirped.

"A rose," Dani said flatly. "Thanks Odd. Never would've guessed."

"You're welcome!" Odd replied taking his own seat.

A tall waiter in a tight black suit set menus in front of the teens.

"Wow, their alfredo for $25, that's a steal," said Ulrich with sarcasm.

"Hey if Sissi is paying, might as well buy ten of those," joked Aelita.

"The herb chicken sounds awesome," said Dani.

"I'm getting me a pork chop with garlic sauce," Jeremy replied.

"Hey guys," Yumi whispered to her friends. "Does the restaurant seem.. slower to you?"

"What do you mean?" said Aelita.

"Look around," Yumi replied. The six teens looked around. The flooded restaurant has been diminished to no tables.

"Look outside," Ulrich said. The line that seemed to stretch for miles to get in the restaurant had disappeared.

"What's with the staff?" asked Odd. All the waiters and waitresses had their backs turned, doing nothing.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling about this," Aelita replied.

"I'm calling a cab and we're leaving," said Yumi getting up from her seat. "This is freaking me out."

As she stood up a butcher knife flew, slicing Yumi's shoulder, and stuck to the wall. Yumi screamed in pain grabbing her bloody shoulder.

The friends whipped their heads to see the same tall waiter who gave them their menus facing them with one hand behind his back.

"What is wrong with you?!" shrieked Dani.

The waiter jerked his head up and growled at her. He took another knife from behind his back and charged.

The Lyoko team dodged the waiter having him run into the table. Glass shattered and clanged.

"What is going on?!" Ulrich said.

A waitress stepped out from the kitchen doors and faced the team with plants in her hands.

She tossed them like frisbees at Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, and Dani. The friends successfully avoided them.

The waiter and waitress ran towards the teenagers. The teens ducked under a table.

"It's XANA," Aelita gasped. "I saw it in their eyes!"

"We gotta get to the factory now!" Odd said.

"How?!" said Dani. "They're literally trying to kill us!" She grabbed a cloth napkin from the ground and wrapped Yumi's shoulder.

"Yumi, you're coming with me to Lyoko," said Aelita. "You can't stay here with a bleeding shoulder."

"Fine," Jeremy replied. "Me, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich are going to Lyoko. Odd and Dani, can you handle yourselves?"

"We got this," Dani replied. "Odd follow my lead." Dani dashed from beneath the table. "HEY!" The waiter and waitress ran to Dani.

"Hey! Over here!" shouted Odd. The waiter and waitress turned again. The waiter ran for Odd.

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremy ran from underneath the table to the front door.

Suddenly another waiter emerged from the kitchen doors and darted to the front door.

Ulrich grabbed a menu from a table and whacked the waiter.

"Go! Run!" screamed Ulrich. They dashed out the door and down the street. Another waiter and waitress duo ran for them.

Jeremy looked behind him. At the same time a fork flew inches past his face.

"Just keep running!" Yumi screamed. "Don't look back!"


	6. The Chase

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

**The Chase  
><strong>

Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Jeremy panted as they sprinted down the street.

The waiter and waitress were close on their trail hurling knives and forks at the teenagers.

"We gotta lose them somehow!" Yumi said.

"How?" asked Aelita.

"There! The alley!" said Ulrich pointing at an alley a few blocks down from them. "You guys go hide, I'll catch up."

the rest of them team kept running while Ulrich halted to a stop. The waiter and waitress did the same.

The waiter tossed a knife at Ulrich. He blocked it with his arm leaving no scratch.

"That may have hurt, but I play with knives all the time," chuckled Ulrich. "You gotta do better than that."

The silverware-wielding servers took the challenge throwing all their silverware. Ulrich blocked them all.

He jumped in the air and kicked the side of the waiter's face. The waiter fell to the ground.

Ulrich bent to the ground and swept-kicked the waitress making her fall to the ground as well.

The two servers were on the ground and Ulrich dashed from the scene.

"Ulrich!" Jeremy whispered-shouted. Ulrich turned to see his friend motioning him into the alley.

Jeremy pulled him behind a dumpster where Aelita and Yumi were also hiding.

"Shh!" Yumi whispered sharply. The four friends sat in silence until they heard running footsteps past the alley.

"This way," said Jeremy pointing down the alley. "It's a shortcut."

* * *

><p>"Hi-yah!" screamed Dani. She elbowed a waiter's chest and punched another waiter in the face. "How you holding up Odd?"<p>

"Fine!" said Odd. He pushed a dessert cart into a two waitresses.

Odd and Dani were left to fight the XANA possessed waiters and waitresses back at the restaurant.

More waiters and waitresses emerged from the kitchen.

"How many servers are there?" said Dani. She grabbed a chair and slammed it into a waiter causing him to run into another waiter.

"There's too many," answered Odd. "Get to the kitchen!"

Odd grabbed another dessert cart and rode it around the restaurant hitting servers on his way.

Dani jumped onto the cart and drove it into the kitchen. The two slammed the kitchen doors shut.

"Get that mop," said Dani pointing at a mop and bucket in the corner of the kitchen.

Odd grabbed it and stuck it into the kitchen door handles barricading the door.

"Are you okay?" Odd panted.

"I'm fine," replied Dani.

The large white kitchen was just as big as the dining hall of the restaurant.

No kitchen appliances were on, nothing was cooking, and it was strangely quiet.

"I have a bad feeling about-," started Odd.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Dani. She tackled Odd out the way of a butch chef ready to slam a knife into Odd.

"What was that?!" Odd said.

"Possessed chefs coming this way," replied Dani. A crew of chefs came at Dani and Odd.

"RUN!" screamed Odd.

* * *

><p>"There's the factory," panted Ulrich. The four friends trudged on until they entered the factory.<p>

"Hurry before they come," said Yumi.

Aelita, Jeremy, and Yumi slid down the ropes followed by Ulrich.

They filed into the elevator and Jeremy pressed the button for the supercomputer room.

"Get to the scanners now," said Jeremy racing for the supercomputer.

"We're on it Jeremy," replied Aelita.

"Hurry before Odd and Dani get sliced," added Jeremy.


	7. Fight

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

**Fight  
><strong>

"Virtualization!"

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich were virtually transferred into ice sector.

"The tower is southwest from your location," Jeremy announced.

"Thanks Jeremy," replied Aelita.

The three ran down the icy slopes to the tower.

"You got bloks," said Jeremy.

Blok mosters came sliding down the ice with their lasers shooting at the warriors.

"Hi-yah!" screamed Yumi tossing her fan at a blok. The fan missed and flew back to Yumi's hand. "What?! I never miss!"

"It must be your shoulder," replied Ulrich. He ran to a blok and sliced it in half causing it to explode.

"We might need vehicles Jeremy," Aelita said. "With Yumi and all these monsters and Odd and Dani, we can't waste time."

"I'm already on it," answered Jeremy. In a few seconds the Overboard and Overwing appeared. Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich hopped on their vehicles.

"Are you sure you're well enough to drive?" Aelita asked Yumi.

"I might not be able to fight, but I can drive," replied Yumi revving the Overbike and flying down the path.

Ulrich followed them close behind as the lasers of bloks zoomed past them.

* * *

><p>"Take that!" screamed Odd. He flung a pan and hit a chef in the leg causing him to fall.<p>

"Odd behind you!" Dani shouted.

Without looking, Odd tucked and rolled right before a mighty cleaver knife fell on him. He looked up to see a mad sous-chef standing over him.

Odd picked up the same pan that he threw at the chef whacked the sous-chef out of the way.

"There's too many," Dani panted. "We gotta get out of here!"

Odd ran to the back door and pulled the door handles. "What?! It's locked!" said Odd.

"Quick! The closet!" replied Dani pointing at a janitor's closet. The two dashed to the door.

The chefs and sous-chefs ran after them.

Odd slammed the door in their faces and locked it. "Give me that rack! We gotta barricade the door."

Dani grabbed a rolling rack with janitor supplies and blocked the door with it.

The two huddled in a corner. There was constant banging on the door.

"They better hurry," said Dani.

* * *

><p>"We gotta hurry!" panted Ulrich.<p>

"I got this last blok," said Aelita. "Energy field!" A pink orb flew from Aelita's palm and into the eye of the blok.

"Aelita just go!" replied Yumi. "Ulrich and I got this."

Aelita nodded and rushed down the path. The tower was just within her reach.


	8. The Closet

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**The Closet  
><strong>

The XANA zombies kept pounding on the door.

The small light bulb that hung from the ceiling swung back and forth.

The knocks were loud and the whole janitor closet shook.

"What are we gonna do now?" said Dani.

"Aelita is gonna come through soon," replied Odd.

After a few minutes, the knocking and banging stopped. The light bulb stopped swinging. The room stopped shaking.

"Are they gone?" whispered Dani.

"I don't know," Odd answered.

Suddenly the light bulb started to violently shake and swing however there was no door banging that could've shaken it.

Instead of a shaking room, the room started to rumble as if there was an earthquake.

"What's going on?!" Dani gasped. The two clung onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>"Go run Aelita!" Ulrich cheered.<p>

"Ulrich watch out!" Yumi screamed.

But it was too late, a blok snuck up behind him and fired a laser into him, devirtualizing him.

Yumi tossed her pink fans into the blok slicing it up. "Take that!" Yumi said.

Aelita looked behind her to see that Ulrich had been devirtualized and that Yumi fought on. Aelita must hurry.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden, the little light bulb burst into pieces. Odd and Dani screamed. After their screaming the shaking stopped.<p>

The two sat in the darkness of the janitors closet.

"W-what happened?" Dani whispered.

"I think Aelita did it," Odd chuckled. "She did it. Let's go."

"Odd..." Dani whispered again.

"Come on let's go Dani!" Odd said.

"No Odd..." Dani replied. "I can't."

"What are you talking about?" Odd asked. "Wait I think I saw a flashlight over there." Odd felt his way to a utility rack and grabbed a flashlight.

It took him a few seconds to find the switch to flashlight. He flashed it towards Dani. "What are you talking- AHH!"

"Don't move or she'll get cut," said a gruff and crackly voice that belonged to a buff chef.

A silver butcher knife was pressed against Dani's neck and a large arm was wrapped around her body.

The door burst open and another chef grabbed Odd and a large knife was pressed against his neck.

"This is gonna be fun," said the crackly voiced chef.

* * *

><p>Aelita submerged herself into the the tower.<p>

As she stepped onto the rings inside the tower they lit up.

Aelita closed her eyes and floated onto the second platform of the tower.

She made her way to the center of the platform and a screen appeared in front of her.

* * *

><p>"For XANA!" screamed the chefs!<p>

"AHHHHH!" screamed Odd and Dani.

* * *

><p>The word 'Code' blinked on the screen. Then the word 'Lyoko' appeared.<p>

Aelita looked down to her feet and muttered the words, "Tower Deactivated."

* * *

><p>"Return to the past now!" Jeremy bellowed.<p> 


	9. Valentine's Day Redo

**Code Lyoko Forever Episode 6: My Funny Lyoko Valentine  
><strong>

**Author: Becca Ainsley**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Code Lyoko.  
><strong>

**Enjoy the Story!** **:)**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**Valentine's Day Redo  
><strong>

With a flashlight in hand, Dani opened the door to the cafeteria. She already knew the rose petal path

Instead of looking down like she did before to see the rose petals leading to the cafeteria, she walked past the path of petals and straight into the cafeteria.

She slammed on the light switch and Odd popped up from his hiding spot.

"No fair!" said Odd. "You should've still taken the path!"

"Odd enough," sighed Dani. "I know what you're doing."

"What do you mean what I'm doing?" Odd gulped.

"I don't really know how to say this but I'm just gonna say it," said Dani. "Are you trying to be Darren?"

Odd looked down at his feet. His cover has been blown. "Who told you?" he whimpered.

"No one," Dani replied. "I figured it out. The constant texts, the elaborate gifts, and the flowers. It's something Darren always did."

"Yea I know," said Odd still ashamed.

"Do you know why I broke up with Darren after one long year?" said Dani.

"Why?" asked Odd.

"Because he did things like this," explained Dani motioning around the room at the flowers. "It was all too much! I couldn't handle it anymore."

"Wow," said Odd. "I didn't know that. But you're so high-maintenance, I thought you'd like this."

"I do like it," Dani replied. "But I'm not high-maintenance at all. I can hang with the guys, I'm independent, and you've seen me on Lyoko, I can whoop some major butt."

Odd chuckled at her comment."That's true," he said.

"Sometimes flowers, expensive gifts, and constant attention is way to a girl's heart, just not mine," Dani furthered explained.

"I understand," Odd said with a smile.

"So instead of this fancy dinner tomorrow, how about we play Combat Masters 4 and have pizza in my room for valentine's day?" asked Dani.

"It's a date," replied Odd.

* * *

><p>Ulrich hung out outside the Ishiyama residence. He laid back against the fence waiting for Yumi to come out.<p>

The front door creaked open and out emerged Yumi. "Hey Ulrich!" she whispered. "What's going on? Why'd you tell me to come out here?"

"Well, because I was pressured," said Ulrich.

"Pressured about what?" asked Yumi.

"Too pressured to do what I really wanted to do," Ulrich replied. He pulled out a single red rose from behind his back and handed it to Yumi.

"What's this for?" Yumi asked.

"What I wanted to do," Ulrich chuckled. "What happened last time, you know, before we returned to the past, I didn't properly ask you to be my date."

"That's true," scoffed Yumi remembering Ulrich rudely asking her out.

"And I'm sorry for that. Like I said, I was pressured into asking you even though it wasn't how I wanted to ask you," Ulrich explained. "So now I am asking you, Yumi Ishiyama, will you go out with me this valentine's day?"

A huge smile spread across Yumi's face. "Yes I will!" she replied.

* * *

><p>'La Fete' was buzzing with customers. Servers dashed from left to right filling water glasses, taking orders, and serving food.<p>

Two teenagers watched from a table in the back as the servers scramble from table to table and other couples strolling in and eating.

"You'd think they were run on long-lasting batteries or something," chuckled Aelita at the the servers.

"Yea, its kinda ridiculous," said Jeremy. "Why have a grand opening on Valentine's Day?" The couple laughed.

"This was an amazing evening Jeremy," Aelita cooed. "And I hate to admit it, but it's even better without the others. Where'd they go anyways?"

"Well they all had dates tonight," Jeremy said. "Looks like the fancy dinner wasn't for them."

"That's good," replied Aelita. "I love spending time with you."

"Happy Valentine's Day Aelita," said Jeremy raising his glass.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jeremy," Aelita giggled raising her glass.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

New to my fanfiction?

Wondering what this chapter is for?

It's an author's note I add to every one of my stories.

It's used to inform, add details, and explain things in my story.

Date Started: January 7, 2014

Date Finished: June 19, 2014

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1 <span>**

~ Fun Fact: the lesson Ms. Hertz taught the class was something that I learned in my science class at the time!

~ '_Nous sommes les garcons'_ translates to "We Are The Boys". Cool name for a French boy band right? Lol

~ Umm... I didn't really know where I was going when it came to the prize for the bet so... I can't really explain it myself! Haha!

**Chapter 2**

~ Just to keep track, I added sort of a days countdown

~ When I was typing up the second chapter, I was so confused on what to write because of the bet I wrote in chapter one, so sorry if chapter two doesn't really make any sense either! :S

**Chapter 3**

~ The small opening paragraph is foreshadowing because Odd is constantly texting Dani like Darren did to Dani.

~ Binary cause it can't get anymore nerdier and more perfect for Jeremy and Aelita! xD

~ More foreshadowing! And why not throw in a little gift from Odd? ;P

~ It was really confusing me for me to write the UlrichxYumi part of the chapter but I think it came out pretty well, and it made sense... right? :P

**Chapter 4**

~ And that my dear readers is the reason behind all of Odd's antics

~ I always make my texts in an italic font which is why it's different

~ Surprise rose invitation! Yay! :D That was the cheesiest invitation I can think of... :P

**Chapter 5**

~ Hope my restaurant was descriptive! If you've seen Disney's Ratatouille movie, the restaurant gave me my inspiration.

~ I'm not a big fan of how I transitioned into escaping the restaurant... Hope you don't mind :P

**Chapter 6**

~ I am also not a fan of the whole 'chase scene'... hope you don't mind again!

~ Now that I think about, I put a lot of waiters and waitresses in this chapter... haha

**Chapter 7**

~ I can't remember which episode it was but one of the warriors injured themselves in the real world and when they were virtualized, they lost a chunk of life points. That's what's happening with Yumi during the fight scene.

~ There are usually an obscene amount of chefs and sous chefs in a restaurant... Lol

~ In case you don't know, a sous chef is an assistant chef.

**Chapter 8**

~ I feel XANA could do anything, even start earthquake-like conditions. :P

**Chapter 9**

~ This is personally my favorite chapter, I put a lot of thought into their "re-do Valentine's dates" so I hope you guys like it as much as I do! :)

**Hope You Enjoyed The Story!**

**Thank You So Much For Reading! **


End file.
